Thel 'Vadamee
Thel 'Vadamee is the Supreme Commander of the CAS-class Assault Carrier Seeker of Truth in the Fleet of Particular Justice. In early versions of SPV3, he was only ever mentioned in Covenant datapads, being refered to as "The Commander". SPV3.2 released 6 new levels, two of which were spinoff missions: The Commander and The Commander: Evolved. These missions feature Thel in person as the player character, making him a deuteragonist of the mod. Biography Life as Supreme Commander At some point between 2535 and 2552, Thel's exceptional leadership and combat prowess earned him the rank of the Fleet of Particular Justice's Supreme Commander. During his time as a Supreme Commander, Thel was responsible for over 1 billion human casualties, the loss of at least 7 human worlds, the destruction of over 123 human vessels during fleet action and the deaths of over 23,000 UNSC personnel. He led the victorious Covenant forces at the Fall of Reach. As the battle ended, Thel ordered all ships within his command to follow the fleeing UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Following the Autumn's course led them to Installation 04. Commanding the Seeker of Truth, he had his ships begin evacuation of the ring upon the release of the Flood, but the parasite managed to capture a ship and infect a Minor Prophet, the Minister of Etiology. The sudden widespread evacuation led to confusion as ships became infested, and he was unable to prevent the destruction of the ring and was forced to abandon it. Gameplay Infomation In the spinoff missions, The Commander and The Commander: Evolved, players control Thel 'Vadamee. The Commander missions are set during the Battle of Installation 04, while Thel was still an Elite Zealot and Supreme Fleet Commander, before he became the Arbiter. Being a Zealot, Thel's shields are stronger that John-117's and he has greater jumping capabilities. He also has a usable Energy Sword as an armor ability, exclusive to these missions only. Health packs are not needed when controlling Thel since he will regain full health when his shields are at full power, as long as no enemies are nearby. However, being an honour bound Sangheili at the time, UNSC weapons can't be used at all when playing as 'Vadamee, even though enemies still drop them. Players must rely on Covenant and Sentinel weapons for the duration of the missions, but have the bonus of the Energy Sword and the Needle Grenade, that replaces the UNSC Frag Grenade. Thel's HUD is also different from the Master Chief's, made to be more Covenant looking in a green hue rather than blue. The Visor overlay option in the launcher menu is not applied to the HUD during Thel's missions. Trivia * Thel 'Vadamee's armor is the same color texture as an Elite Zealot. * SPV3 is the only Halo game to feature a playable Elite Zealot. * Sound clips from other games in the series were used and edited for Thel's lines of dialogue in the mod. The same thing was done for Rtas 'Vadumee, who appears in the Commander missions as one of Thel's allies; the other being Usze 'Tahamee, the player 4 character in Halo 3' co op campaign mode. * Cutscenes were created by CMT in for the Commander missions, especially The Commander: Evolved. But, unlike John-117, Thel 'Vadamee also speaks during gameplay as well as the cutscenes. * The health bar, shield power and Energy Sword charge level on Thel's HUD resembles the Marathon logo, a homage to Bungie who developed Halo: Combat Evolved. * Although Thel 'Vadamee is playable in 2 missions, they are both retellings of the same events, and players are given the option to choose which one they want to play, like The Silent Cartographer and The Silent Cartographer: Evolved (the Commander missions reuse the Cartographer missions respective level designs). This means that in a single play through of the campaign, players will only play as Thel for one mission. Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Characters Category:Characters